


The Morning After the Night Before

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings after are so awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

Sam woke up ass deep in the most sinfully soft duvet known to man. This was not his usual roach-motel of the night. Pillowed behind him was a softly snoring heap, radiating heat and... chocolate?

Oh God. He fucked an archangel last night.

"Dad had nothing to do with it," Gabriel murmured, turning on his back and stretching lazily. He yawned widely and then rolled over to spoon against Sam's back. "How's the hangover?"

"Don't read my mind," Sam snapped, because yes the hangover was atrocious. A dull throbbing behind his eyes combined with a vague feeling of "I need to throw up on someone's shoes... if I haven't already."

Gabriel chuckled. "Want some breakfast, Sammy? How about some crispy bacon?"

"Stop," Sam groaned.

Gabriel gave another chuckle and rubbed his hand along the line of Sam's stomach, and the world suddenly righted itself gastronomically.

Sam blinked. "Thanks," he said. Now that he no longer had to concentrate on not throwing up, he was cataloging other sensations. Gabriel in his bed -- well, technically Gabriel's bed. Gabriel's fingers trailing lightly along his abdomen. Gabriel's legs twined between his own. Gabriel's dick semi-erect against his ass.

Okay, last night might have been a drunken mistake on his part, but that didn't explain the stirring in his cock. And the fact that Gabriel's fingers were inching lower and lower with no protests from Sam. In fact, he opened his mouth to ask -- something, and the thought completely dissipated as Gabriel's fingers skimmed the head of his cock.

Sam scrambled to remember what he was going to ask as Gabriel jacked his dick experimentally, bringing it to full attention. "Last night," Sam started, holding on to the thought for dear life. "I was drunk. Did I... take advantage of you?"

Gabriel threw his head back and guffawed. "More like the other way around, boy toy. How does it feel to be an angel plaything?"

Sam bristled slightly at the thought, but details of the night before were trickling back. Gabriel asking him if he was sure. Gabriel undressing him carefully, slowly, and drinking in his flesh. Gabriel being _tender_.

Gabriel was all talk.

The thought was a revelation. Sam grinned and bucked his hips up into Gabriel's grasp. "You wanna play?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Gabriel leered.

Gabriel was, as it turned out, also all hands. Sam had a very, very good morning.


End file.
